Orders and Rescues
by suzie2b
Summary: Hitch and Tully allow themselves to be captured by Captain Dietrich to find out where a doctor is being held captive.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Orders and Rescues**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The German soldier looked up at the two Americans in the back of the halftrack. "Aussteigen!"**

 **Hitch and Tully stared back at him and didn't move. Hitch was pushed from behind and nearly fell out of the vehicle. Tully caught his arm just in time. Hitch spun around and glared at the German even though the business end of a rifle was aimed at him.**

 **Tully put a hand on his friend's shoulder and said in a quiet voice, "Easy, Hitch. Let's go."**

 **Hitch took a breath, then followed Tully down out of the halftrack. At gunpoint they were taken to a shack that was being used to temporarily hold prisoners. Inside there was just one other person. He turned as the door opened and watched the two Americans walk in.**

 **After the door was closed, Tully looked at the man and, keeping his voice low, said, "I assume you're Doctor Hamel."**

" **Oui, je suis médecin Hamel."**

 **Hitch whispered, "We were told you speak English."**

 **The doctor said with a heavy French accent, "I can when I need to. I am Doctor Hamel. Are you here to rescue me, or has the attempt failed?"**

" **We're here to get you out."**

 **Tully sighed. "Our only problem is they got the tracking device when they took my utility belt. We don't know if Troy and Moffitt know where we are."**

 **#######################**

 **Captain Dietrich casually looked over the things collected from the American soldiers that had been captured. He knew Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew and wondered where Sergeants Troy and Moffitt were. They wouldn't be too far away.**

 **The captain picked up one of the utility belts and looked it over. He examined the long-bladed knife attached to it. Then he felt something within the fabric of the belt. He took his own knife and cut through the heavy, woven fabric and a disc fell into his hand. Captain Dietrich turned it over in his palm, then dropped it on the floor and crushed it under his boot heel.**

 **He looked at the soldier standing by the door. "Bringt mir der Mann trug dieses Riemens."**

 **#######################**

 **Moffitt checked and rechecked the device he held. "Troy, we'd better stop."**

 **The sergeant stopped the jeep. "What's wrong?"**

" **I'm not receiving the signal anymore."**

 **Troy frowned. "Do you think the Germans found it?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "Could be. Tully and Hitch must be at the encampment by now though. We need to find them." He checked the map in his lap. "It says here that there's an oasis about five miles ahead. That could be where they are."**

 **Troy nodded. "Let's find out."**

 **#######################**

 **The door of their prison opened and two guards entered. One walked up to Tully and said, "Kommen Sie mit mir."**

 **Tully scowled at the German. "Anyone know what he said?"**

 **Doctor Hamel said, "He wants you to go with him."**

 **The German grabbed Tully by the arm. "Hauptmann Dietrich will, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen."**

 **Tully pulled out of his grip. "All right. I'm coming."**

 **After the guards left, Hitch asked, "Did he say something about Captain Dietrich?"**

 **The doctor nodded, "The captain wants to talk to him."**

 **#######################**

 **Tully was taken into Captain Dietrich's makeshift office in another building and pushed into a chair. The captain sat behind a table and held up the remains of the tracking device. "What is this, private?"**

 **Tully shrugged and shook his head. "Never seen it before."**

" **Why are you and Private Hitchcock here?"**

" **Because your scout column brought us here."**

 **Captain Dietrich stood up. "You are going to make this unnecessarily hard on yourself, private. I want to know why you are here where Sergeants Troy and Moffitt are."**

" **Pettigrew, Tully. Private First Class. 15752351."**

 **The captain looked at the guard and said, "Ich will ihn, mir zu sagen, was ich wissen wollen."**

 **The guard walked up to Tully and backhanded him so hard he nearly fell out of the chair.**

 **As he straightened up, Tully wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "I guess I shoulda seen that coming."**

 **Growing angry, Dietrich said, "And there will plenty more if you continue to refuse to cooperate!" He sat down again. "I do not enjoy causing you pain, private."**

" **Pettigrew, Tully. Private First Class. 15752351."**

" **Wieder!"**

 **The guard backhanded Tully again and he could taste blood.**

 **#######################**

 **Troy and Moffitt were laying on their bellies looking down at the German held oasis with binoculars. Moffitt said, "Looks like this is it. I'd wager that hut is where they are."**

 **Troy looked at the guard standing next to the door. "Yeah. Let's hope they're together and Doctor Hamel is with them. How many Germans do you think?"**

" **Oh, maybe twenty to twenty-five."**

" **That's my count too."**

" **Shall we cause a little** **alarm and despondency?"**

 **Troy smiled slightly. "Why not."**

 **The jeep sped into the oasis with bullets flying. Moffitt drove a circuit true the camp and stopped at the door to the prison after Troy had shot the guard. He jumped out of the jeep and searched the guard for keys.**

 **Moffitt laid down cover fire with a machine gun and yelled, "Hurry, Troy! I can't hold them forever!"**

" **There's no key!" He grabbed the guard's rifle and used the barrel to break the hasp off the door. "Let's go, Hitch!" Troy looked around the small room. "Where's Tully?"**

 **Hitch ushered the doctor out. "He got taken to Captain Dietrich!"**

 **Moffitt climbed into the back of the jeep to man the 50 as Hitch got in behind the wheel. Doctor Hamel got into the passenger seat and kept his head down.**

 **Troy yelled, "Go! Go! I'll get Tully!"**

 **Hitch floored it as Troy ran to cover.**

 **#######################**

 **At the sound of the attack outside, Captain Dietrich said to the guard, "Finden Sie heraus, was ist passiert!" After the guard left, he stood up and walked around the table to look down at Tully. "I would guess that is your sergeants coming to rescue you and Private Hitchcock."**

 **Tully looked up at the captain with a smile on his bruised face. "Good guess."**

 **Captain Dietrich took his sidearm from its holster. "Why don't we go out and meet them. After you, private."**

" **No. I insist you go first."**

 **The captain grabbed the front of Tully's jacket and pulled him to his feet. Then pushed him ahead with the gun in his back.**

 **With Moffitt and Hitch causing a diversion on the other side of encampment, Troy was able to make his way to the only other building. Just as he was going to run for the door, it opened. Tully stepped outside with Dietrich holding the back of his collar and a gun pushed against his back. Troy took note of Tully's bruised cheek, black eye, and split lip. However, he seem fairly relaxed with his hands in his pockets.**

 **Captain Dietrich said loudly, "Sergeant Troy! I know you are out there! I suggest you show yourself … or I will be forced to shoot your private!"**

 **After weighing his options, Troy stood up and stepped out of his hiding place. He walked forward with his pistol in his hand. "You okay, Tully?"**

" **Fine, sarge."**

" **Let him go, captain."**

 **Dietrich smiled slightly. "I believe I have upper hand, sergeant. You can't shoot me without shooting the private here. Now drop the gun." Troy stared at the captain. "If you do not do as you are told I will kill this man." After several seconds the gun dropped to the ground. Dietrich glanced around. "It has gotten rather quiet. Where are the rest of your men?"**

" **Gone. They took Doctor Hamel and left."**

" **Oh, so you came after the good doctor? I wonder, sergeant, why the Americans would care enough for a simple French doctor to send you after him."**

 **Troy didn't offer any information.**

 **What was left of Captain Dietrich's men surrounded them and he said, "Nehmen Sie die Pförtnerloge!" The captain let go of Tully and shoved him toward Troy. "We will discuss this later, gentlemen."**

 **#######################**

 **Moffitt and Hitch were looking down at the camp. They watched as Troy and Tully were taken to be locked up in the small prison.**

 **Hitch handed the binoculars back to Moffitt. "How are we going to get them out of there? Dietrich will be expecting us."**

 **Moffitt took one more look, then said, "We'll get them out, Hitch. But first we have to get Doctor Hamel to that meeting in** **Fujairah."**

 **Hitch frowned. "But it'll take more than a day to get there and back!"**

" **I know, but there's no choice. The Joint Chiefs of Staff are expecting Doctor Hamel to speak about a new weapon he's developed. We're lucky Dietrich didn't figure out the good doctor is a scientist and not a medical doctor." Moffitt looked at Hitch's worried face. "Don't worry. We'll drive all night if we have to."**

 **Moffitt and Hitch slid down the sand dune and went to the jeep.**

 **Doctor Hamel asked, "Are your men still alive, sergeant?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Yes. They've been locked in the same hut that you were in."**

" **Well, we had better get them out of there then."**

" **No, I'm afraid we have to get you to Fujairah first. Then Hitch and I will come back."**

 **Doctor Hamel shook his head. "You do not understand, sergeant. Captain Dietrich was having me sent for interrogation by the Gestapo … tomorrow morning. He will surely do the same with your two men."**

 **Hitch said, "Then we can't wait."**

 **Moffitt was torn. Their orders were to get the doctor to Fujairah above all else. But how could he risk getting Troy and Tully sent to the Gestapo.**

 **Doctor Hamel said, "Sergeant … I am willing to wait another day, if necessary, to get to my meeting. The Joint Chiefs will not know the difference."**

 **Moffitt thought carefully before he said, "All right. We'll wait until dark."**

 **#######################**

 **The door was slammed shut and the hasp repaired. Tully sat down on the only cot and held his head as he leaned his elbows on his knees.**

 **Troy looked at him. "You sure you're okay, Tully?"**

 **He didn't look up. "Just a headache."**

" **Why don't you get some rest? We're going to be here a while."**

 **Tully removed his helmet and set it on the floor. As he laid down, he asked, "How long will it take them to get to** **Fujairah and back?"**

 **Troy sighed, "A day there … a day back I'm guessing."**

" **How long do you think it'll be before Dietrich questions us?"**

" **Probably first thing in the morning."**

 **#######################**

 **It was nearly midnight. The encampment was dark. Two guards stood on either side of the door to the prison. Two sentries walked through and around the camp.**

 **Moffitt and Hitch slipped into the German camp and dispatched the two sentries. They hid behind a staff car where they could watch the guards.**

 **Moffitt whispered, "Troy didn't find a key on the guard last time so we won't even bother to look." He took a crowbar out of his belt. "That's why I brought this."**

 **Hitch nodded and began to move. "Let's do this."**

 **Moffitt stopped him. "Looks like there may be a change of guards."**

 **They waited and watched the four soldiers exchange pleasantries before the first two walked away.**

 **Troy was sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall dozing when he heard a strangled yelp. He quickly got to his feet and went to the door. There was a squeak and a crack just before the door opened. Tully was already moving when Troy turned to get his attention. They slipped out and made their way across the encampment.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully would have made it, but for the two sentries that showed up looking for their counterparts to replace. One of them shouted, "Halt!" A single shot rang out.**

 **The bullet hit Tully in the calf and he went down. Moffitt and Hitch got him up and half dragged him around the dune and into the jeep. They sped off into the dark with Moffitt putting pressure on Tully's leg.**

 **When there was no sign of pursuit, they stopped in the shelter of a small grove of trees.**

 **Troy got out of the back of the jeep. "How're you doing, Tully."**

" **Okay. Just stings some."**

" **Yeah, I bet it does. Okay, let's get him out."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Doctor Hamel, would mind getting a blanket and med kit?"**

" **Wouldn't mind a bit." He quickly found the items and joined them. "Here … before you put him down let me spread the blanket. Would not be good to get sand in the wound."**

 **Troy and Hitch used flashlights so Moffitt could examine Tully's leg.**

 **Moffitt smiled as he said, "Doesn't look too bad, Tully. Went through the muscle and out the other side. Bleeding has stopped. We just need to keep it clean until we get you to** **Fujairah."**

 **Troy was relieved. "Good. We'll wait here until it gets light."**

 **#######################**

 **When it was light enough, they drove to where the second jeep had been hidden after Hitch and Tully had been captured. Then they headed on to** **Fujairah.**

 **On Doctor Hamel's insistence, Hitch took Tully straight to the hospital while Troy and Moffitt escorted the doctor to his meeting with the Joint Chiefs of Staff.**

 **Before he entered the conference room, Doctor Hamel said, "Thank you, Sergeant Troy … Sergeant Moffitt for getting me here in one piece." He smiled. "I have not had that much excitement in a long time. Thank your privates for me. The four of you make up a formidable team."**

 **A lieutenant stepped into the hall. "Doctor Hamel, the Joint Chiefs are waiting."**

" **Yes, yes." He shook hands with Troy and Moffitt. "Adieu et bonne chance."**

 **As the door closed behind Doctor Hamel, Moffitt asked, "How are we going to write up the report, Troy?"**

 **He shrugged. "We'll think of something."**

 **No mention would ever be made about Moffitt going against orders to rescue Troy and Tully.**

 **#######################**

 **The doctor walked out with Tully to where Hitch was waiting. "You should heal up just fine, private. Come back tomorrow before you leave and get that dressing changed. Try to take it easy for a while and check in with medical when you get back to** **Ras Tanura."**

 **Tully nodded and leaned on the cane in his right hand. "Okay, doc. Thanks."**

 **The doctor walked away and Hitch smiled. "They decided not to keep you over night, huh?"**

" **Talked him out of it."**

" **Did you talk him out of giving you crutches too?"**

 **Tully grinned, "Yep."**

 **Together they left the hospital and headed for the jeep. Hitch asked, "How's the leg feeling?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "The doctor gave me a shot of something. Feels pretty numb right now." He pulled a bottle of pills out of his jacket pocket. "He gave me these for later."**

 **Tully got into the passenger seat of the jeep while Hitch got behind the wheel and said, "Ya know, Tully. You've never told us why you hate using crutches so much. What's the story?"**

 **Tully sighed. "Well, it's like this … between the time I was ten and twelve years old I broke my right leg once and my left leg twice." He looked over at Hitch. "I spent two and a half summers in casts."**

" **Wow … how'd you manage to do that?"**

" **Fell out of a tree when I was ten. Jumped off the garage roof with a homemade parachute when I was eleven. Needless to say, it didn't open. And when I was twelve I was playing baseball with some friends and slid into third base, hit the third baseman, and he fell on top of me. I always hated using crutches. They made my arms sore and ruined summer vacation."**

 **Hitch couldn't help but smile. "You are a piece of work, Tully Pettigrew. You know that?"**

 **Tully chuckled, "My dad used to tell me that very thing every time he had to bring me home from the hospital."**

" **Didn't it upset your parents that you got hurt so much?"**

" **Yeah, but they knew it wouldn't help to get mad … and it sure wouldn't have stopped me from trying something again." Tully grinned. "Hey, have I ever told you how I broke my arm when I was fourteen when I tried to do circus stunt I saw? I rigged up a trapeze…"**

 **Hitch started the jeep and laughed as he drove away.**


End file.
